The inventive concepts relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a method of accessing a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device and a controller.
A computing device includes a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a smart phone, a smart tablet, etc. A hard disk driver has traditionally been used as a storage device. However, a mobile device such as a smart phone, a smart tablet, etc. uses a nonvolatile memory device such as a NAND flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. as a storage device. A frequency of using a nonvolatile memory device as a storage device even in a notebook computer and a desktop computer is on the increase.
A nonvolatile memory device has a comparatively short history as compared with a hard disk driver. Thus, most of existing file systems that manage a storage device is designed to fit an operating characteristic of a hard disk drive. Due to a difference of an operating characteristic between a nonvolatile memory device and a hard disk driver, these existing file systems cannot make full use of operation performance of the nonvolatile memory device. Thus, a study on a method of accessing new file systems (e.g., a storage device) capable of making full use of operation performance of the nonvolatile memory device is urgently needed.